It is sometimes desired to place multiple actuators, such as linear actuators or circular force generators (CFGs), close together at particular locations to increase controllability of certain modes of vibration. When this is done, however, adaptive algorithms that are commonly used to control such modes of vibration (e.g., filtered least mean squares) can have difficulty finding the optimal solution. These difficulties can generally arise either because the algorithm takes a significantly longer path to find the minimal solution (i.e., slow convergence) or because it can have a difficult time finding a unique solution, and it will thus oscillate back and forth looking for the minimum (i.e., poor performance).
As a result, it would be advantageous for systems and methods for controlling multiple actuators to quickly and accurately identify an optimal solution to generate the desired force output from the combined operation of the multiple actuators.